You Give Love a Bad Name
by Amaris Ethne
Summary: This is a song fic. Angel comes back to Sunnydale and gets a surpirse that makes him think back to his past. B/S


YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME  
By: LadyNeptune  
  
I know you hate them, but I have to write it. It's my only chance to play lawyer.   
Standard disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. As much as I wish I did. I'm just using them for my own twisted pleasure:: evil grin::. This story was written for fun and not a profit. Buffy and Angel and all of their characters are owned by UPN and Joss, I think. DARN!!!   
Lyrics from Bon Jovi's song "You Give Love A Bad Name" I don't own that either!  
AND NOW: ON TO THE STORY!!  
  
YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME  
  
*An angel's smile is what you sell;  
You promised me heaven then put me through hell*  
  
Angel walked through Sunnydale, eyeing the familiar darkened shops. Nothing had seemed to change. Everything was just how he had left it when he had left for LA The Vamp walked past the Bronze, where loud music could be heard blaring from inside, even at that late hour. Angel smiled, remembering the world-shattering kiss he and Buffy had shared at the Post-Fumigation Party there what seemed so long ago.   
*Buffy. * He thought. He wasn't about to admit it to himself, but she was the real reason he had come back for a visit. Not his lame-assed excuse of vampire business at the Hellmouth. His business was with The Slayer. And her bed. With a sly smile, he turned a corner and headed toward the before mentioned Slayer's house.  
  
*Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free*  
  
"Pet, you're sure no one will be home until Thursday?" Spike asked yet again as Buffy filled the bathtub with scented bubbles. He lit some candles as she answered.  
"Yes, Spike. Dawn, Willow, and Tara won't be home until 2:30 Thursday. We have to pick them up from the airport, remember? Now- turn the music on, will you?" Buffy bent over to turn off the water, her skimpy white silk nightgown clinging to her muscular and shapely body. Spike shook himself out of his trance from that image and hit the button on the stereo; music started to play, soft, quiet, slow, and romantic. He shrugged out of his robe and slipped into the water as Buffy went over and turned off the lights. A moment later Spike felt her slip into the hot water beside him. He rapped an arm around her and pulled her down against him. For a moment the two were quiet, simply enjoying each other's presence. Finally Spike couldn't sand it any longer. They were alone-all alone-in Buffy's house and were both naked. He had wanted this for so long. They both did. So many times the two had started something in his crypt, only to be interrupted by a scream from the nearby cemetery, or by one of the Scoobies. But now-now was the perfect time to get some of what they both wanted so badly. With no worries of being interrupted.   
Spike leaned forward slightly. Gently, he began to kiss Buffy's neck, slowly making his way down. Buffy giggled quietly, thoroughly enjoying it. It wasn't long until the two were oblivious to everything but each other's bodies lost in hot, sweet passion.  
  
*You're a loaded gun  
There's no where to run*  
  
Angel found Buffy's new house with relative ease. As he went up the drive he noticed a few lights on. He went to the door and knocked. There was no sound from inside. He decided he'd go inside. Maybe even surprise her. A smile spread across his face with the though of her face when she saw him again. She'd probably run into his arms and give him a deep, sweet kiss. Angel silently opened the door and slipped into the house. From somewhere upstairs he heard quiet music playing. He followed the sound to a closed door. Without hesitation Angel pulled the door open only to find the last scene he expected. And the worse scene he could have imagined.  
  
*No one can save me  
The damage is done! *  
  
"Angel!" Buffy yelled, seeing him. She jumped up from her place on the tile floor beside Spike, quickly grabbing a towel and rapping in around herself. Spike glanced up, annoyed that they had, yet again, been interrupted. Upon seeing Angel though, Spike's face became unreadable. Slowly, he stood all the excitement from his previous actions leaving him.  
"Well, hello Grand Sire. Do you always walk in on blokes while they're enjoying themselves?" He asked, a picture of complete calm. Angel glanced at the English vamp, then at The Slayer.  
"I didn't-" He began. Spike shrugged, grabbing his robe and pulling it on, synching it tightly around his muscular body.  
"Angel, I-" Buffy stammered. She didn't know what to say. Angel was Spike's Grand Sire, and she had slept with them both. How could she tell Angel that, although she had once loved him, she was in love with Spike now? And how could she let Spike know how she felt about him without scarring the vampire away?  
"Well, Angel, ya gonna tell us what you're doing here or are you just gonna stand there like a bloody whelp?" Spike asked, breaking the silence. Angel only glanced at Buffy.  
"I just wanted to see you again," He murmured, then turned and ran out of the house as fast as he could.  
  
*Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame*  
  
Angel slowly walked down the driveway of the Summer's home. He had been so sure that all it'd take to get Buffy back was for her to see him again. He was wrong. Dead wrong. Snorting, Angel shook his head at the stupid pun. After what he and Buffy had had...after all that they had shared...she had turned to Spike? She could make love to him? They guy who had tortured people with railroad spikes? The many who, given the opportunity, would do that again? Angel was truly sorry for what he had done in the past. But Spike, Spike just couldn't do it again. The chip in his head prevented it. But there was no doubt in Angel's 200-and some change old mind that, if the chip was removed, Spike would go right back to his old, evil ways again, and to hell with The Slayer. The only thing he wanted her for was sex. And he obviously was getting that.   
  
*You give love a bad name*  
  
Not knowing why, Angel went to the Bronze. Part of him told him to go the other way-toward the bar. But as much as his brain wanted the escape, he knew that his body wouldn't be able to handle the large dose of alcohol that he would no doubt consume. So, he found himself in a dark room, surrounded by teens, a soft drink on the table in front of him. Sighing, he downed his fifth Cherry Coke. He had been in love with Buffy. Still was. But seeing her with Spike...the joy he had seen in her eyes when he first walked in...he knew Buffy's heart no longer belonged to him, but the vamp that he had helped to create. One that had tried to kill her on many occasions. Angel got another Cherry Coke and sat, brewding, thinking of all the great times he and Buffy had had. In and out of bed. The two had, in Angel's opinion, shared something special. Almost cosmic. For the first time in his long un-life Angel had felt true happiness. Only when he was with her, though. With another sigh Angel looked into his empty glass.  
"Waiter-another!" he called.  
  
*I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name*  
  
Angel opened the door slowly, carefully, paranoid of what he may see. Of course, there really was no danger in that. The room was empty. Angel had to smile a little at the sight of his old home. It was just the way he had left it. He made a point not to look at the bed- too many memories. But, then again, there were memories in every other part of the house too. With a heavy sigh he surrendered himself to those memories, hoping against hope that it would bring him some kind of peace. Any kind of peace. Reaching up into his bookcase he pulled out a large, dusty photo album. On the front, in gold script were two words: The Slayer. He flipped it open to reveal a large, full sized picture of Buffy. Her usually pale, soft lips were painted a deep red to match the dress she wore and the long nails on her finger tips. It was one of her senior pictures. His favorite photo of her. Carefully, he reached into the plastic sleeve and pulled it out. With care he turned it over to inspect Buffy's perfect, loopy writing.  
'Angel-  
To the best vamp I've ever known. It is an honor to fight by your side. I'll always be with you.   
Love-  
Buffy Summers'  
Angel snorted at the last line. Love? What did The Slayer know about that? On the other hand: what did *he* know about it?  
  
*You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
You're very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye*  
  
"Pet, are you all right?" Spike asked, coming up behind Buffy. She just stood there, silently looking at the door where Angel had stood. She didn't know what to do, the hurt she had seen on Angel's face was awful, but she loved Spike. Completely. And she couldn't change that.  
"Luv?" Spike asked again. Spike jumped, startled.  
"Huh?"   
"I asked if you were all right. Are you?"  
"Yeah, I just...how much do you think he saw?" She asked. Spike shrugged.  
"He's seen you naked before, pet, if that's what you're worried about. And what he saw of me...well we both use the restroom marked 'men'. Nothin' of a surprise there."  
"You're right. It's just kinda embarrassing that he walked in, that's all," Buffy said. Spike frowned, giving her a close look.   
"What's wrong? There's something else, I know it." He said. Buffy shrugged, grabbing her own robe and pulling it on.  
"You don't still have feelings for him, do you?" Spike asked, more than a little worried.  
"Of course not, Spike. I love you, not him," she blurted out before she could thing. With a gasp, she turned to Spike. She hadn't meant to say that! Of course, she did love him, but she didn't want to scare him away by telling him too soon. Now she watched as the English vampire got an almost giddy, school boy smile on his face. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. When they broke apart he softly whispered "I love you too, Buffy. Will you marry me?" In answer, Buffy pulled him into another kiss.  
  
*You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done! *  
  
Angel slowly walked back toward the bus station of Sunnydale. He was going home. To LA Where he'd never have to see or think of Buffy Summers for the rest of his undead life. If being with Spike made her happy, than all the power to her. She was in for a hell of a ride. And so was he.  
  
*Shot through the heart   
And you're t blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name. *  
  
The End! 


End file.
